Blazing Man
by Dalonijack
Summary: Fry Ariake est un jeune homme dans lequel sa famille à été victime de la Combustion Humaine, phénomène inconnue présent partout dans le monde. Après cette expérience douloureuse, il fut enlever de l'hôpital où il était traités, par des hommes mystérieux et subit plusieurs expérience douloureuse dans leur base jusqu'à son évasion avec un fabuleux pouvoir entre ses mains.


**Bonjour les mecs ! Bienvenu pour un tout nouveau projet sur Fire Force. Pour vous dire à première vu ce manga vous dit presque absolument rien et c'est normal, parce qu'en France, seulement cinq tomes sont sortit tandis qu'au Japon ils en sont à douze. Ce manga doit sûrement être connu par certaine personne parce que l'auteur de ce manga c'est Atsushi Okubo, le célèbre mangaka de Soul Eater.**

 **Ce manga n'était pas dans les catégories sur le site alors j'avais décidé de l'ajouter il y a peu et tant que je n'avais pas la réponse, je ne pouvais pas commencer à écrire ce chapitre, mais je vous l'apporte aujourd'hui.**

 **Franchement je suis heureux d'écrire dessus car c'est mon meilleur ami qui m'a fait découvrir ce manga et j'en suis qu'au tome trois mais les deux premiers m'ont assez plût pour devenir un fan du manga.**

 **Aux premiers abord, c'est une histoire qui suit une histoire inventé au lieu qu'elle suive la trame du manga parce que pour l'instant on a pas beaucoup avancé dans le manga et l'anime n'est pas encore sortit alors cette histoire sera totalement une trame en dehors des événement du manga mais on va dire que ce prologue se passe juste avant les événements du manga**

 **Allez sans plus tarder voici le chapitre prologue de Blazing Man.**

* * *

Chapitre prologue: L'expérience fanatique  


Cette histoire commence dans un monde ou la plus grande peur de la population est le feu. En effet, en ce monde, un phénomène surnaturel est apparut qui se fait appeler '' Combustions Humaine''. Les gens qui souffrent de se phénomène deviennent des créatures appelés Torches Humaines et n'ont plus aucune chance de guérison parce que dès qu'on l'attrape, le seul remède...est la mort. Des brigades de pompier au super-pouvoir ont été créer afin de lutter contre ce fléau mais aussi pour trouver la cause de ce phénomène mystérieux. En vérité, ces pompiers n'ont pas d'autre choix que de tuer ces Torches Humaines sachant que se ne sont juste des humains ayant subi une combustion et qui n'ont plus le contrôle d'eux même. Alors pour chaque pompier, tuer une Torche Humaine peut être douloureux moralement.

Le phénomène de Combustions Humaines à déjà fait des milliers de victimes à travers le monde, et chaque jour une nouvelle victime en subit les conséquences.

Ce fut le cas pour la famille d'un jeune garçon de 16 ans appelé Fry Ariake. Sa famille fut transformé en Torche Humaine alors que personne ne s'y attendait. Juste après l'intervention des pompiers, ce dernier fut transférer à l'hôpital le plus proches pour soigner ses nombreuses brûlures qu'il avait reçu lors de l'incendie de sa maison et surtout celle provoquer par ces parents qui avaient essayer de l'attaquer.

Pour l'instant, il était dans sa chambre d'hôpital, sur son lit avec de nombreux bandages sur tout le corps mais aussi un énorme bandages sur l'un des côtés de sa tête. Fry était en outre un jeune homme assez bien développée mais maintenant il n'était plus qu'un légume. Il avait des yeux de couleur ambre, des cheveux noir assez court avec sa frange qui descendait du côté droit de sa tête laissant tomber seulement quelque mèches noir et la partie gauche de son crâne avait des cheveux assez lisses parce que toute la longueur de ses cheveux avait été dressé vers le côté droit de sa tête. Il était vêtue seulement d'une blouse d'hôpital et avait aussi des bandages aux jambes. En vérité, Fry à reçu des tas de débris sur les jambes et il était souffrant d'une paralysie temporaire au niveau des jambes.

Pendant tous son temps à l'hôpital, Fry gardait toujours le même visage même quand les infirmières venaient dans sa chambre. C'était un visage éprouvant aucune émotion tout en gardant des yeux vides qui fixaient le plafond. La combustion soudaine de ses parents l'avait affreusement traumatisé mais c'était surtout le fait de les avoir vu souffrir dans d'atroce souffrance.

'' Je...n'ai...plus...rien...à faire...dans ce monde...de...destruction'' marmonna-t-il faiblement sous son bandage qui recouvrait un peu sa bouche.

Il resta ainsi durant des semaines sans la moindre réaction de sa part. Il savait que dès qu'il sortirait de l'hôpital sa vie allait changer, mais d'un côté il savait que ça ne servait plus à rien de vivre, tout simplement parce que c'était quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu d'ami mais en plus il avait perdu les seules personnes les plus chères à ses yeux.

Mais soudainement sans y voir venir, quelque chose d'affreux se déroula durant un soir de pleine lune et que Fry n'avait plus que cinq jours à rester en observation à l'hôpital. Un énorme incendie se produisit dans le bâtiment. D'après certains patients qui criait dans les couloirs, il paraît que c'était toutes les infirmières et médecins de l'hôpital qui s'étaient transformés en Torche Humaine.

'' Courez tout le monde ! Les Torches Humaines vont toutes nous désintégrer !'' entendit crier Fry derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Les cris d'horreur s'intensifiaient de plus en plus dans tout le bâtiment. Malgré ce qu'il entendait, Fry restait indifférent et sentait que sa ne valait pas le coup d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil puisqu'il devina que cela devait seulement être mort et destruction juste de l'autre côté de sa porte.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que l'incendie avait commencer mais les cris d'horreur s'était arrêté il y a de cela deux minutes. Fry avait penser que les pompiers s'en était déjà charger mais ils n'avaient entendu aucune sirènes d'alerte, ni de camion qui se garait sur le parking de l'hôpital depuis sa fenêtre.

Soudain il entendit des pas venir juste derrière sa porte. La poignée fut tirer vers le bas et un grincement assez strident s'échappait de la porte qui s'ouvrait très lentement. Fry restait toujours indifférent et ne montra aucune réaction à l'ouverture soudaine de sa porte.

Une fois la porte ouverte, une bande de sept personne cagoulé pénétrèrent dans la pièce et se placèrent juste au pied du lit de Fry.

'' Est ce que celui-là fera l'affaire ?'' demanda l'un d'entre eux en se tournant vers la porte, qu'une autre personne entra soudainement dans la pièce. Lui aussi était vêtue d'une cagoule. Il bouscula les autres et se plaça juste devant eux en regardant Fry avec à peine des yeux rouges brillant qui apparaissait dans le noir profond de sa cagoule.

'' Il est parfait, rien de tel qu'une victime de la Combustion Humaine pour nos recherches.'' dit-il avec un sourire psychotique. L'un des hommes débrancha les fils de Fry tandis qu'un autre versa du liquide dans un chiffon et le posa sur le nez de Fry qui respira l'odeur et s'endormit aussitôt se révélant être de la drogue.

Vu dans l'état qu'il était et qu'il ne souhaitait plus vivre, pour lui se débattre était inutile. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser faire et être à la merci des hommes cagoulés.

Il s'était endormi pendant plusieurs heures maintenant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus du tout dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il ne voyait que du blanc autour de lui. Il leva la tête vers le plafond et aperçut plusieurs lampes lumineuses qui dégageaient une lumière aveuglante. Elle était tellement lumineuse qu'elle pourrait réchauffer la pièce et même cuir un œuf à la poêle si on en laissait une dans la pièce.

Fry avait de la sueur qui dégoulinait partout sur son corps à cause de la chaleur. Il remarqua également qu'il était maintenant seulement vêtue d'un short gris avec une ceinture noir enroulé autour de sa taille.

'' Ou suis-je ?'' se demanda-t-il et il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché à une chaise en métal qui était situé en plein milieu de la pièce. Il commença à tirer sur ses chaînes afin de s'en libérer mais sans aucun succès.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de mécanisme dans le mur. Une trappe dans le mur commença à se relever faisant découvrir un hublot qui donnait sur une pièce de l'autre côté du mur. Fry aperçut de l'autre côté du verre le même homme cagoulé qui s'était montré être le leader du groupe.

'' On dirait que le petit rat dans sa cage s'est réveillé'' dit-il avec de la moquerie dans sa voix.

'' Qui êtes-vous ?'' demanda Fry assez faiblement en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Tais-toi cobaye, mon nom t'apportera peu car il se peut que tu meurs dans les temps. Enfin si t'arrive à survivre à la jolie surprise qu'on te réserve.'' répondit-il avec un petit rire sinistre.

'' Survivre à quoi ?'' demanda Fry sans être conscient de la situation

'' Oh à pas grand chose, on va juste te soumettre à une radiation à plus de mille degré et à une bonne dose de sérum que j'ai mise au point.'' répondit-il de façon impassible en se la jouant cool avec le jeune homme. Sa déclaration choqua Fry qui tirait un regard d'horreur.

'' À quoi ?'' demanda-t-il complètement chamboulé. Soudain, deux hommes cagoulés pénétrèrent dans la pièce et se placèrent tous les deux à côté de Fry et ils sortirent tout les deux, une seringue de sérum. Rien que de voir l'aiguille des outils de pharmacie suffisait à l'effrayer et il commença à se débattre. Il reçu un énorme coup de poing dans les intestins par l'un d'entre eux. Ils lui prirent les deux bras et lui injectèrent leurs dose de sérum dans son sang.

'' Parfait, vous pouvez revenir maintenant.'' annonça le leader à travers un micro que les deux hommes s'enfuirent à toute vitesse à l'extérieur de la pièce prêt à rejoindre leur chef.

'' Très bien, maintenant, augmenté la dose de radiations présente dans la pièce et à son maximum OK ?'' ordonna l'homme que certains qui étaient posté juste derrière lui devant des ordinateurs touchèrent à quelques boutons.

Soudain, la lumière des lampes commença à s'intensifier devenant de plus en plus lumineux et la température commença à atteindre plus de 100 degré en peu de temps.

Le corps de Fry était maintenant devenu rouge à cause de la chaleur des radiations émissent par les lampes. Alors qu'il souffrait déjà de déshydratation, il sentit soudainement une sensation dans son corps. Soudain, une chose affreuse se produisit, du feu commença à jaillir du corps de Fry et qui était quand même des flammes assez puissantes et dangereuses. Fry hurla férocement de douleur alors que les flammes engloutissaient son corps tout entier. Il subit le calvaire pendant plusieurs minutes et maintenant les flammes engloutissaient toutes la pièces cachant toute vue sur la pièce depuis le hublot.

'' C'est bon je pense que se sera bon !'' avertit l'homme cagoulé en faisant un signe d'arrêt de la main.

Les lumières baissèrent tout à coup en luminosité, faisant chuter la température ambiante de la pièce à la normale. À cause de la soudaine baisse de température, les flammes rétrécirent de plus en plus mais elles étaient quand même toujours présentes sur le sol de la pièce.

L'homme cagoulé sortit de la cabine de surveillance et pénétra dans la grande pièce en essayant de retrouver son chemin dans la fumée toxique produite par les flammes. Quand il aperçut l'ombre de Fry, il attendit que la fumée se dissipe pour voir le résultat de son expérience.

Quelques secondes après, la fumée se dissipa laissant découvrir un petit aperçut de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Fry. Il avait le haut du corps qui était penché en avant avec la tête baissé en direction du sol. Il avait des tas de brûlures sur son corps avec certains endroit où sa peau avait brûler jusqu'à la chair. Il avait également énormément de marque dans le dos et sur les jambes à cause de la douleur insoutenable du métal chauds sur sa peaux.

'' Je crois que ça à échoué patron.'' dit l'un des hommes cagoulés

'' Un peu de patience sa va venir'' répondit le leader avec un ton tout à fait patient et amusé.

Soudain, un miracle se produit. La peau de Fry commença soudainement à émettre une fumée et ses brûlures commencèrent à disparaître rétablissant sa peaux parfaitement comme si elle n'avait jamais été brûlé.

Fry se réveilla soudainement de son évanouissement et sursauta en respirant faiblement sûrement à cause du choc qu'il avait reçu de ressentir une telle douleur pour la première fois.

Il commença à se déchaîner sur ces chaînes et écarquilla grand les yeux de terreur en voyant qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure sur sa peau.

'' Qu'est ce qui c'est passer, j'ai pourtant été engloutie dans les flammes.'' s'exclama-t-il.

'' Ça c'est grâce à mon sérum, mon ami. C'est un sérum qui agit sur tes anticorps et qui sont soumissent à une bonne dose d'adrénaline, alors la guérison et la cicatrisation de tes blessures se fait alors plus rapidement. Mais je crois que mon sérum fut un succès total car il est allé au-delà de mes attentes. J'ai mis au point un sérum qui guérit tout type de blessure en un rien de temps, j'appellerai plus ce phénomène, une régénération complète de tes cellules. '' expliqua-t-il avec un sourire sinistre.

'' Bon ! Vous avez tenter votre sérum sur moi, vous êtes satisfait maintenant, alors laissez-moi partir.'' ordonna Fry avec frustration. L'homme cagoulé se contenta de lâcher un énorme fou rire.

'' Tu sais que t'es franchement drôle toi. Dans tes rêves, on ne va pas laisser partir un aussi bon cobaye. Et puis mes recherches ne sont pas encore terminé alors à partir de maintenant c'est ta maison ici, d'accord et tu vas m'obéir sans poser de question.'' dit-il en s'abaissant à son niveau et mis une main sur sa tête avec un sourire d'effroi pouvant effrayé n'importe qui.

Fry était maintenant devenu un cobaye de laboratoire et son avenir n'allait rien annoncer de bon puisqu'il allait être soumis à des tas d'expériences et peut être même trouver la mort durant l'une d'entre elles.

 **(Un mois plus tard)**

Un mois était passé depuis la capture de Fry par les hommes cagoulés. Durant l'infinité des jours passé dans sa cellule, il fut soumis à la même expérience presque au nombre de trois fois par jours.

Au début, il souffrait toujours des brûlure des flammes qui se formaient sur son corps. Mais avec le sérum fournit par l'homme de la situation, il guérissait presque toujours de ses blessures. Malgré cela, certaine cicatrice présente sur son corps avait du mal à se refermer, par exemple, une qu'il s'était faîtes dans le dos après que le métal chauds de sa chaise avait pénétrer jusque dans ses os, le sérum eut quand même un effet sur l'énorme plaie, mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour tous refermer.

Après plusieurs expérience subits avec exactement le même déroulement, Fry avait réussit à développé une invulnérabilité au feu et la dose de sérum injecté dans son sang commença à fusionner avec son métabolisme et l'un des objectifs de l'homme cagoulé fut accomplie, Fry maîtrisait la pyrokinésie et maîtrisait l'auto-guérison. Mais un jour, le calvaire qu'avait subi Fry durant un mois allait cesser.

On était maintenant en plein mois de Juillet et c'était la saison des chaleurs au Japon. Fry allait être une nouvelle fois être soumis à une série de test. Il fut installer sur sa chaise métallique par deux hommes cagoulés car il avait besoin qu'on l'amène dans la pièce avec un chariot car il n'avait toujours pas essayait de remarcher sachant qu'il était enchaîné à longueur de journée.

On lui mit les chaînes aux bras et aux jambes, laissant ainsi le test commencé dès que les hommes cagoulés sortirent de la pièces. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour réfléchir, les lumières commencèrent à s'intensifier faisant augmenter la température de la pièce. Les flammes jaillirent tout à coup sur son corps et Fry restait insensible à la douleur en gardant les yeux fermées.

'' _Bon c'est le moment !_ '' se dit-il quand soudain, il hurla de colère et les flammes sur son corps commencèrent à s'intensifier de plus en plus, engloutissant totalement la grande pièce.

Les hommes cagoulé furent surpris par ce phénomène et commencèrent à paniqués en voyant que l'expérience était hors de contrôle.

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe ?'' demanda l'un d'entre eux.

'' Le sujet à fait doubler la température de la pièce en faisant jaillir un nombre assez considérable de flamme autour de lui. Si cela continue comme ça, les murs ne vont pas supporter une telle chaleur.'' expliqua l'un d'entre eux en touchant sur tous les boutons de son poste de commande.

'' Alors éteignez les lumières !'' ordonna le premier homme cagoulé.

'' Impossible, on a plus aucun contrôle sur elles'' répondit un autre. Le premier se mit en colère en serrant les dents.

'' L'enflure il a du brûler les fils de contact avec cette chaleur !'' cria-t-il avec frustration quand soudain, il vit la vitre du hublot se fissurer lentement et les murs commencèrent à virer au rouge signifiant qu'ils étaient en train de fondre de l'autre côté.

Soudain, Fry lâcha un hurlement plus fort et intensifié qui lui permit d'envoyer une grande vague de feu sur le mur, le faisant écrouler et une fois réduit en miette, les flammes pénétrèrent dans la cabine de surveillance et les hommes cagoulés furent réduit en cendres avec leurs corps qui se transformaient en grains de poussières.

À cause de l'ouverture du mur, la chaleur de la pièce fut en contact avec celle de la cabine de surveillance permettant de refroidir un peu l'atmosphère de la grande pièce. Les flammes présentent sur son corps s'éteignirent soudainement et ses chaînes avait fondu jusqu'à devenir du métal en fusion qui commença à pénétrer dans le sol.

Il regarda ses jambes avec inquiétude car il avait peur de ne pas avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes car il se souvenait parfaitement que sa paralysie était temporaire et que normalement il aurait dû remarcher depuis un certain temps déjà, mais les hommes cagoulés ne lui ont jamais laissé le temps de remarcher.

Avec un peu de courage, il utilisa ses mains afin de se lever de sa chaise et resta debout pendant un moment sans rien faire en hésitant à faire le premier pas. Il trébucha un peu dès avoir fait le premier pas mais en répétant l'action plusieurs fois, il retrouva son équilibre et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la cabine de surveillance.

'' _Super j'ai retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes. Maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir sortir._ '' pensa-t-il avec enthousiasme quand soudain il lâcha un regard avec de la fureur écrite dans ses yeux et dégageait maintenant, autour de lui, une aura meurtrière.

'' Mais avant de sortir, j'ai besoin de faire un peu le ménage'' marmonna-t-il avec de la haine profonde dans sa voix.

Il courut droit devant lui et parcourut tous les couloirs de la base des hommes cagoulées, chaque zone qu'il parcourait était envahi de garde mais ce n'était pas un gros problème pour lui, puisqu'il les désintégrait en quelque seconde.

Après avoir tuer plus d'une centaine d'hommes cagoulés, il arriva devant une porte avec un panneau écrit Monsieur Ikiryo. Il devait se douter que c'était là ou passe le plus clair de son temps, l'homme qui l'a kidnapper, qui l'a soumis à ses torturent durant un mois et qui l'avait traiter comme un animal.

Il sentit son sang bouillonnée en lui et soudain sans aucune colère écrite sur son visage, il leva son bras droit et fit jaillir des flammes qui prirent soudainement la forme d'un poing et il fracassa la porte en même pas une seconde.

Une fois la porte détruite, il entra dans la pièce et vit Ikiryo qui était assis sur son bureau avec un sourire formé sur ses lèvres.

'' Eh bien qui voilà !'' dit-il en se levant de son bureau en fixant le cobaye avec intérêt.

'' Faites pas l'innocent, vous saviez que je venais pour vous pas vrai ?'' demanda Fry avec une ombre qui se formait autour de ses yeux signalant qu'il était dans une colère profonde et noir.

'' Oh mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas cesser de regarder les vidéos de surveillance, pour tout te dire cher confrère que je suis surpris que ta pyrokinésie soit arriver à ce stade, tu vois c'est au-dessus de tout ce que j'avais imaginer. Imagine, tu pourrais rivaliser avec ces supers pompiers qui prétende aider les Torches Humaines en les aidants mais en vrai se sont des assassins, ils ne font rien pour aider les humains, tout ce qui les intéressent c'est leur recherche. Les vies humaines, ils s'assoient dessus.'' commenta Ikiryo avec un froncement de sourcils qu'il enleva sa cagoule révélant un homme assez âgé avec des cheveux blanc court et hérissé ainsi qu'une petite barbichette de même couleur.

'' Vous dîtes que des âneries, vous êtes juste jaloux qu'ils ont bien plus avancé dans leurs recherche que vous ne l'êtes. '' répliqua Fry en gardant la même expression.

'' Oh mais tu te trompes, je suis dix fois plus avancé qu'eux. Parce que parmi mes plus grandes réussites c'est toi mon cher Fry Ariake.'' corrigea Ikiryo en tirant un sourire sinistre.

'' Mais j'ai aussi plus d'un tour dans mon sac.'' dit-il quand soudain, il claqua dans ses mains et quelque chose surgit soudainement du mur et envoya Fry sur le mur d'en face.

Fry retrouva ces esprits et en ouvrant les yeux, devant lui se tenait une Torche Humaine qui avait un corps musclé et des flammes qui recouvraient tout son corps. Fry se remit sur pieds et se mit dans une position de combat devant la Torche Humaine. Il tira un regard amusé avec un sourire large en fixant le monstre devant lui.

'' Sa fait un temps que j'ai envie de me déchaîner sur quelque chose et tu tombe bien vieux'' dit-il en claquant ses jointures. Sans prévenir, son corps fut entourer de flamme gigantesque et il fonça sans prévenir vers la Torche Humaine et la poussa sans s'arrêter en parcourant le couloir derrière la porte du bureau avec chaque façade des murs qui s'écroulaient à cause du corps gigantesque de la Torche Humaine qui éraflait tous les murs.

Ikiryo qui s'était échappé dés l'arriver de la Torche Humaine fut sur la route des deux monstres et au moment ou il courait de plus en plus vite pour leur échappé, il fut englouti dans les flammes de Fry et de la Torche Humaine.

Fry poussa la Torche Humaine jusqu'au bout du couloir et une fois au bout, il poussa la Torche Humaine à travers le mur l'envoyant dans la pièce juste derrière qui était un laboratoire.

Alors que la Torche était à terre, Fry pénétra dans la pièce et il sentit soudainement une odeur de gaz qui s'était échappé d'une bouteille qui servait de réservoir pour faire tous types d'expériences avec le feu. Fry sourit quand il eut une idée en tête.

'' ATTENTION LES MECS JE CROIS QU'IL VA Y AVOIR UN GRAND FEU D'ARTIFICE !'' cria-t-il de toutes ces forces qu'il enveloppa son corps de flamme et en hurlant un bon coup, il intensifia de plus en plus ses flammes afin qu'elles deviennent gigantesque et qu'elles engloutissent toute la pièce.

Une fois fait, le laboratoire explosa avec la Torche Humaine et lui-même avec. L'explosion se propagea dans tous le bâtiment jusqu'à faire sauter la superstructure du bâtiment.

Depuis l'extérieur, le bâtiment ressemblait presque à un poste de police mais en dessous se trouvait en faîtes un bâtiment de forme rectangulaire qui s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol avec des murs qui avait des traits en forme de carré dessiné sur chacune d'elle. L'explosion créa plusieurs trous dans chaque mur de la superstructure et le poste de police qui servait de camouflage avait complètement brûlé à cause de la grande déflagration qui sortit du toit de la base secrète. Le feu fut assez puissant pour alerter les alentours et les sirènes d'alertes commencèrent à retentir dans toute la zone.

 **(Quelque heures plus tard)**

Après les alertes qui ont été entendu dans toute une partie de la ville, des pompiers rappliquèrent sans trop tarder sur le lieu de l'incendie. Tous les pompiers présent dans la zone étaient tous vêtue du même uniforme. C'était l'uniforme des pompiers faisant partit des Brigades Spécial mais qui se faisait appeler aussi les Blue Stripes, leurs rôle sur le terrain et de soi-disant purifier les âmes des Torches Humaines mais c'était un prétexte qu'ils avaient instaurés pour cacher à la population le fait qu'ils abrégeait seulement leurs souffrances.

Le costume des pompiers se constituait principalement d'un casque noirs sur la tête avec les écriteaux FIRE SOLDIER # TOKYO qui a été changé en FIRE FORCE # TOKYO avec le # qui désignait un chiffre correspond à la brigade dans laquelle le pompier était affilié.

Ils portaient également de grandes vestes, avec des rayures lumineuses bleu néon à travers les bras et à la région de l'estomac. Leurs vestes avaient des boutons en forme de croix. L'uniforme comprenait également des gants et un protège-nuque. Les pompiers portaient des pantalons dépouillés, des chemises noires, une ceinture à la taille et des bottes noires. Sur la partie supérieure gauche de leurs vestes, un numéro de plaque avec les insignes de la brigade était présente.

Plusieurs des pompiers se tenaient devant le bâtiment en feu et beaucoup d'entre eux avait le numéro un sur leurs casque et insignes signifiant qu'ils faisaient tous partie de la première brigade spéciale. Chacun donnait tous ce qu'il avait pour essayer d'éteindre le feu mais il était trop fort pour l'éteindre avec de simple tuyaux d'incendie.

Certains, grâce à leurs pouvoir de pyrokinésie parvint à rentrer dans le bâtiment en feu en faisant également attention à ne pas faire effondrer le bâtiment par accident car il était prêt à s'écrouler sans que personne ne s'y attende.

L'équipe de pompier était constitué de quinze personnes maximum et ils ont finis par ce séparer en petit groupe pour fouiller les moindres recoin du bâtiment.

Alors qu'ils fouillaient, l'un des groupes tombèrent sur quelque chose de choquant. Dans une des pièces du bâtiment qui semblait ressembler à un bloc qui servait de prison pour des hommes ou encore des bêtes. Les deux pompiers présent à ce moment là furent choquer de trouver des tas de cadavres de Torches Humaines qui disparaissait lentement à cause des flammes ardentes qui étaient en train de désintégrer leurs corps.

L'un des pompiers était un homme assez grand et musclé qui avait un bandeau cachant son œil droit. Il portait une chemise clair , un pantalon noir accompagné d'une ceinture et la veste des pompiers qui étaient mise sur ses épaules. Il avait des cheveux blonds assez long et tirait un regard choqué sous un air froid.

L'autre était un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et court qui tombait juste au-dessus de la moitié supérieur de son visage et de ses yeux qui semblait naturellement fermés. Il avait également une mentonnière et portait un chapeau de couleur foncée. Sa tenue se composait d'une soutane couleur sombre, surmontée d'un vêtement léger semblable à un pardessus avec un col haut et un vêtement en forme de jupe, des chaussures noires et un pendentif avec un symbole en forme de croix.

Tous les deux se tenaient là en état de choc de découvrir énormément de cadavre de Torche Humaine rassemblé au même endroit. Pour tout dire, pour eux c'était un événement assez rare mais surtout si c'est un incendie qui les a tous tués. Le jeune homme avait ses lèvres qui tremblaient et ces yeux n'étaient pas du tout cadrés par ce qu'il voyait.

'' Quelle horreur, cette incendie les as tous tué avant qu'on arrive'' en déduit-il avec horreur.

'' Non, tu te trompes Foien'' répondit l'homme musclé faisant écarquillé les yeux de Foien

'' Capitaine Barns ?'' demanda Foien pas du tout conscient de ce que racontait son supérieur.

'' Ces Torches Humaines ont toutes été tué par quelque chose.'' répondit-il d'un ton froid.

'' Tuer ? Mais comment c'est possible, ne me dîtes pas que cette incendie fut allumer par quelqu'un ?'' demanda Foien en état de choc

'' Je l'ignore, mais il y a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur cette endroit, mais pour l'instant dis aux autres de venir avec des brancards. On va apporter ces corps à la base !'' ordonna le Capitaine Barns en détachant aucunement ses yeux des cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol en feu.

'' À vos ordres !'' répondit Foien en faisant le salut militaire et s'éloigna ensuite vers la sortie pour prévenir les autres pompiers.

Le Capitaine Barns restait incrédule en regardant ces cadavres, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir à qu'est ce qui aurait pu battre toutes ces Torches en si peu de temps mais surtout un aussi grand nombre d'entre eux.

'' _Mais qui à fait ça ?_ '' se demanda-t-il silencieusement tandis que le décor autour de lui commençait à disparaître dans les flammes.

 **(Pendant ce temps dehors)**

De nombreux pompiers s'occupaient d'évacuer la zone et d'évacuer les blessés. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix de fermer la zone parce que l'incendie était tellement dangereux qu'il pouvait se propager un peu partout autour de la zone.

Certains pompiers avaient alors été assigné au rôle d'aide pour évacuer les civils. Et parmi eux, était une jeune pompier qui s'occupait de l'évacuation du quartier le plus proche.

C'était une jolie fille avec de longs cheveux noirs attaché en deux petites couettes. Elle portait des sous-vêtements noirs, une veste de pompiers, un protège cou, des bottes noires et des gants de protections. Elle avait le casque et l'insigne de la première brigade. Elle avait également des yeux de couleurs oranges.

'' Allez-y tout le monde ! Évacué au plus vite !'' ordonna-t-elle aux civils qui sortaient de leur habitats afin de se diriger vers un camp de réfugier à l'arrière du barrage instauré par les pompiers.

Alors qu'elle raccompagnait les derniers civils qui évacuaient la zone, elle entendit soudainement des pas mystérieux venir derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers les pas et aperçut un jeune homme presque dévêtue avec seulement un short gris en bas du corps. Ce garçon n'était nulle autre que Fry qui tirait un regard neutre et qui se dirigea dans la direction la jeune fille tout en ayant les mains dans les poches de son short.

La jeune fille commença à rougir à la vue du corps nue de Fry et dans sa tête tout ce chamboulait, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire.

'' Toi !...Rejoins-vite..les autres et...TROUVE-TOI VITE DES VÊTEMENTS !'' cria-t-elle à Fry de façon comique avec ces joues qui étaient aussi rouges qu'une tomate.

Soudain, elle sentit Fry mettre un doigt sur ces lèvres accompagné d'un petit chut tout en tirant un air séducteur à la jeune fille.

'' Une fille aussi belle ne devrait pas s'énerver comme ça'' dit-il en se penchant devant le visage de la jeune fille en regardant à l'intérieur de ses beaux yeux oranges. Elle commença à rougir de plus en plus fort et poussa le jeune garçon pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle

'' Imbécile !'' cria-t-elle d'un ton rancunier.

'' C'est quoi ton nom ?'' demanda Fry en gardant son sourire séducteur. La jeune fille fit soudainement le salut militaire et commença à se présenter.

'' Tamaki Kotatsu, pompier de seconde classe et membre de la première brigade spéciale'' répondit-elle

'' Eh bien ma chère Tamaki, j'espère que nos routes ce recroiseront un jour'' dit-il avant de marcher en direction de la zone d'évacuation, laissant Tamaki bouche bée en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner d'elle.

Tandis qu'il était de dos face à elle en s'éloignant, il tirait maintenant un sourire amusé tout en fronçant les sourcils. À ce moment là, il semblait presque heureux comme si il avait tirer un trait sur l'accident de ces parents où bien alors, toutes ces expériences subit durant un mois entier avait fini par lui faire perdre la raison, en tous cas seule le temps allait nous dire ce qu'il est vraiment advenu de Fry Ariake.

'' _Hum, je crois que je vais beaucoup m'amuser à partir de maintenant !_ '' pensa-t-il avec amusement.

* * *

 **Eh voilà c'était la fin du prologue, je sais que vous devez trouver que sa c'est passé trop vite mais ne vous inquiétez pas, beaucoup de détails seront révélée à l'avenir et sachez que pour le groupe des hommes cagoulées rien n'est encore terminé car on connaît toujours pas leurs principal objectif et puis on a aucune information sur l'incident de l'hôpital et dans quelle but Fry a-t-il été soumis à toutes ces expériences. Sachez qu'un prologue sert principalement à ne rien révéler quelque chose d'important. Vous devez vous dire peut-être que Fry a un pouvoir de pyrokinésie hyper cheaté mais sachez que sa pyrokinésie possède un seule point faible. Mais vous le découvrirez seulement dans le prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire si vous avez bien aimé ce prologue et souvenez vous que cette histoire et la toute première sur Fire Force publié sur le site.**

 **Allez ciao tout le monde !**


End file.
